Picnic
Summary * J High takes a field trip to an amusement park * DG tells Daniel to unite the 4 crews Plot Chapter 139 Daniel goes on a trip with J high to Notte world. He decides to go at first with his friends, and Jay and Joy compete for his attention. Students from another school called Potato high are envious of the J high kids because they come from the city, and they are country kids. Seonong Ham, a kid from Potato high, decides to prove he is better than them to win his crush Soomi's heart. Seonong instructs the students to behave like city kids and not eat potatoes. When Vasco gets off the ride he is motion sick and vomits over Seonong's clothing. Chapter 140 Seonong begins hitting Vasco and Jace tells him to stop bullying Vasco. Leonn is watching and is angry at Vasco's passiveness. Seonong wants to brag to Soomi but she is infatuated with Daniel. Jiho is proud to be a part of Daniel's group because they are popular. He makes mean faces at other kids and hides behind Daniel and Zack. Soomi asks Daniel for his number and he refuses, because he sees Crystal alone. Zack asks Mira to leave with him but Zoe decides to tag along. Joy decides to leave with Jay since Daniel isn't around. When Jiho comes Zack rejects him so he can be alone with Mira. Jiho runs into the same kids from before but this time they are not scared of him, because Daniel and Zack aren't there. Chapter 141 Jiho spots Logan and calls him over to protect him. The other kids are intimidated by him and he tells them to beat it. Joy decides to head off on her own and Jay spies the drop tower. Thinking that Daniel will be impressed by him, he takes a picture at the top of the tower but drops it on the way down. He searches for it frantically and the Potato high kids think he is a beggar, so they feed him potatoes. Daniel and Crystal head to the balloon ride and Daniel is nervous because Crystal is quiet. He tries to break the ice and she tells him he has two bodies. Chapter 142 Daniel plays dumb about it and Crystal wonders if she is right or not. They run into Seonong who bullies Daniel, and Soomi who threatens Crystal. Seonong decides to cut into a rollercoaster ride so Soomi can go first. He tries to push past Mira and Zack gets mad at him. Chapter 143 Seonong begins hitting Zack but the punches roll off him. Soomi gets embarrassed and runs away from him. His classmates run into the Burn Knuckles and they are intimidated by them. Zack, Mira and Zoe ride the rollercoaster and the girls complain they are wet. Mira and Zoe go to the bathroom and see the Potato high girls harassing Yui. They begin harassing them. Chapter 144 Jay is walking around when he notices the Potato high kids took his shoes. Thinking he is a beggar, one of them gives him his older, cheaper shoes. Crystal beats the girls in the bathroom and tells them to call her if they ever need help. Jay notices Soomi is bleeding and offers her a napkin. Soomi begins to fall for him. Seonong sees Daniel and hits him to get revenge for Crystal beating Soomi. Chapter 145 Daniel dodges the hits reflexively, and Seonong rages. Zack observes them fighting and wonders if he will ever be as talented. Soomi defends Daniel and Seonong runs away crying. An idol group called "Inspirit" is performing onstage and Daniel witnesses Oliver in the group. Oliver explains they will perform without a member who is injured. DG walks onstage and tells Oliver he has a substitute, and asks Daniel to come onto the stage. Chapter 146 Daniel performs with DG and the crowd goes wild. Later he goes to talk to DG, who remembers Daniel. He tells him that he will talk to him once he manages to unite the 4 crews, since Daniel is still in high school. Seonong cries to himself about how Soomi prefers Daniel. He runs into Vasco and tries to trick him by pulling plastic bars on a jail cell. Vasco is amazed at his strength and does the same thing with real bars, even putting them back together. The Burn Knuckles come to Vasco's aid and one of Seonong's friends hits Leonn, triggering Vasco. He decides to beat them for hitting his junior. Chapter 147 Soomi decides to give her number to a churro store owner because he is higher ranked than Seonong. She runs into Kitae Hong and learns he is a chairman. She then finds out Joy and Jay are related to him. Crystal shows up and is surprised to learn Jay is brothers with Kitae, because they are very different. Crystal is surprised at the reaction of Soomi towards her, and realizes she hasn't changed. Seonong gathers his men and they prepare to take revenge in J high. They come across Logan in the bathroom, who asks them for toilet paper. Chapter 148 Seonong attacks Logan and he beats up everyone, even cleaning himself with his shirt. As Seonong is leaving he runs into Zack, who beats him for upsetting Mira. He runs away from Daniel, deciding he must be a monster as well. Daniel and his friends regroup and enjoy the rest of the trip but Daniel is unhappy because Crystal disappeared on him. Cookie 1 is Seonong going home on the school bus. Soomi gives him a shirt so he won't be shirtless. Cookie 2 is Crystal surprised to see two Daniels in the convenience store. Duke covered for him because he couldn't make the field trip. Cookie 3 is Crystal telling Daniel she joked about the two bodies. She asks Kouji to look into Daniel. Notes * Notte world may be based on a similar theme park in Korea called Lotte World Category:Plot